Prussian Bullets
by corkyanjon
Summary: He didn't want to do this, no one did, but he is the only one able to get close enough to pull the trigger.
1. Prussian Bullets

Prussia couldn't take any more.

No, **Gilbert**, couldn't take anymore.

Ludwig was killing his own people, their people. (_He isn't Ludwig anymore_, Prussia reminded himself, _He just Germany now._)

The allies, Gott even Italy, (_He doesn't count as one of them, he didn't have a choice. He didn't betray us, he didn't._) was pushing him to put an end to Germany.

Put a bullet in his brain, put a end to **The Nazis**.

Gilbert didn't want to do this, no one did, but he is the only one that can get close enough to kill Ludwig. (_Germany. He isn't Ludwig anymore, Ludwig wouldn't do this_.)

Prussia's right eye itched from where Russia had put a bullet in it at the beginning of the war.

He reached up to scratch the wound, but stopped when he remembered what Ludwig had once said before the wars. (_Don't mess with it, Bruder, it'll take longer to heal that way_.)

Instead, he lightly touched the gun at his hip.

Prussia didn't want to do this, and Gilbert was screaming not to, but they (_He, there is only one person here. Can't split myself, can't do what Germany did_.) knew they (_he_) had to, for the good of everyone.

They (_He, he, he, there's only one person here_) began the short (_too short, much too short_) walk to Ludwig's (_Germany's_) barracks.

They (_He_) knocked on the door and an emotionless Ludwig (_Germany_) opened the door.

They (_He_) looked up in to Ludwig's (_Germany's, not Ludwig, not Ludwig_) blue eyes and did something that they hadn't done for many years.

They gave their Bruder a hug.

_(He's not your little brother anymore. Stop thinking that he is_.)

They (_He, Gott Verdammt_) could fell Ludwig (_Germany_) stiffen, before relaxing and wrapping his arms around them. (_Him, Him, Him_.)

Prussia could feel that a bit of the part of him that boasted about his awesomeness died when he grabbed the silenced pistol strapped to his leather belt.

He raised it slowly, as to not startle the man in front of him, and put the barrel to the back of his baby Bruder's head.

He pulled back just enough to see Germany's face. Prussia smiled sadly and the part of him he was sure would die along with the boy, no man, in-front of him knew that it was the right thing to do, but wondered if it was worth it.

And then... He pulled the trigger.

German translations-

Bruder- Brother

Gott- God

Verdammt- Dammit

First fanfic posted, ever. I found a picture and I had to write this. I only posted after my friend (who is going to collage for ceative writing) told me that it was good. Sorry about changing for past to present to past again, I can't help it.

Thank you for reading this.


	2. War Never Changes

**Warning - Direct references to the Holocaust. **

War.

War never changes.

Yes, the instruments of war change. Form swords to guns to nuclear bombs.

But war?

No.

Men still kill other men.

Women still worry about the fate of their husbands and their children.

Children are still taught how to kill each other.

Because of war.

And now... war is my fault.

It's **all my fault.**

For not helping **my own** people.

For the Nazis.

For World War Two.

For Hitler.

For The Holocaust.

**All. My. Fault.**

Even Italy has ran from me.

Hes part of the Allies now.

I don't blame him.

I don't blame any of them.

Expect Russia.

He wants to take my brother away from me.

Gilbert is the only reason I'm still sane.

With out him I will completely lose myself.

Hitler wants to invade Poland next, and if it wasn't for Prussia I would be all for his plans.

A knock at the door startled me out of my thoughts.

I stole a glance at the wall clock and realized two things. The first was that no man would dare bother me at this hour. The second was that I had been standing there for two hours thinking.

I walked stiffly to the door before opening it.

To my surprise, it was Prussia standing in the hallway outside my door.

I felt a stab of guilt when I saw the bloody bandages wrapped around the right side of his head.

He looked up at me with an expression I couldn't place.

And then he hugged me.

I felt my self stiffen.

The last time we hugged was when I was shorter than he was.

Then came the realization.

He was sent there to kill me.

I relaxed.

I was... happy.

Happy that I was going to die.

Happy that the war was going to be over.

Happy knowing that Gilbert was going to have a chance at life.

I felt the barrel of a gun being pressed to the back of my head.

Ludwig smiled, and welcomed death with open arms.

-AN-

Part two to my one shot (now two shot)

If you can't tell by now it's Prussian Bullets from the view of Germany.

Constructive criticism Welcomed.


End file.
